Dishonorable Ones
by writter4ever
Summary: What happens when a girl has to defend her actions and get her dishonorable discharge revolked, only to uncover something that will shake them all to their very cores.


I don't own, acept for my original characters. See this is what happens when someone with ADHD and an over active imagination is left a lone to their own devices XP :). I scare myself at times, I really do.

Chapter 1 So it comes to this...

Anna was getting fed up, even being bugged had a limit. Unfortunately that limit was going to be met today.

Anna washed her hands of the grease and oil, than washed her face and changed her clothes. Papers were met in her face after she exited the women's shower. She sighed and looked through the paper, "We're down on these supplies already?"

"Well if _some_ people thought first before they entered a battle zone, than maybe we wouldn't need more supplies." She scratched her name down on the order forms. She'd have to talk to certain pilots.

She entered the bay as molbil suits limped to their spots. She grasped her head, "Oi! You idiots are are trying to drive me to the nut hospital!" Duo let go of the wire, "Calm down Anna."

"Oi! Your making me do double time! I _hate double_ time! I could do better than that!"

"Right." She threw him a glare and gritted her teeth, than smirked, "Fine than. How about you paint ball against my team, minus Heero."

"Why?"

"Easy. He doesn't cause me to have ulcers. He usually comes back with minimal damage, you usually decide to come back with half of your molbil suit missing."

Than she heard a voice, "So this is where you've ended up." Anna spun around, "Cobra."

"Sniper." Anna glared, and without warning punched her and socked her in the gut as hard as she could. Cobra fell to the ground grasping her stomach, "You'll regret that."

"I've regretted a lot of things, bitch. But I will never regret this, bitch." She spun on her heels, "Also as an FYI, I filed a complaint against you. So don't be surprised if you hear something from ESUN."

"What are you talking about?" The girl sat up, Anna smirked, "My Grandfather is second chair."

"Yeah, right."

"How do you explain how I aquired Madam? That molbil suit had the best technology available, as well as weaponry. So if I was you, I'd repent for my sins." She walked away.

Anna went outside to light a cigerette, boy if her house mates found out... She leaned over the rail and looked over her reflection, 'At least I can look at myself in a reflection.'

"Anna?" She looked over her shoulder and she sighed, "They launched an investigation, didn't they?" Quatra approached her, "Who are you, really?" Anna flicked her cigerett into the water, "Might as well before Cobera tries to poison you all with lies. Than again I have evidence that proves she broke several laws and rules." She sighed and turned around, "My real name is Alexia Vanderhuts, code name Sniper because that was my sepcialty. I was kicked out of the Special Forces because I refused to abandon a village that was suffering heavy fire. I used Madam as a sheild so they would live. Cobra kept yelling at me to abandon them and let them face their own fates. How could I when they mainly composed of women and children? If I would have moved, they would have all been shot down. Madam was barely moveable, three days later I was kicked out of my nice apartment, I was labled a traitor and given a dishonorble discharge. I barely survived on all of the part time jobs that I got, than she'd come along and spin _her_ version of what happened." She crossed her arms and looked at the sky, "I don't feel guilt for disobaying orders that I felt unreasonable. Ask Cobra to look in a mirror, she can't." She looked at them again, "Because she sees what she truely is. A souless, waste of a human being that has no concept of what is correct and what is immoral. All I have to say is this, she will try and poison you. Just tell her to shove it up her ass. That's what I always did. Don't fall for her traps. Once you do it's hard to get away." Her phone rang, she opened it up, and read the number, "What is it grandpapa?"

"Heads up. She's at it again."

"She filed a lawsuit against me again. Wow no surprise."

"Becareful of her and keep your temper in check."

"You forget me and Cobra hate each other. I can promise you though I will leave her alive."

"Alex-"

"Don't go there. I refuse to have anything to do with the Family of Asses."

"Your clearance has been yanked."

"What do you mean?"

"Until this issue is solved, you can't do anything that involves weaponry."

"Okay you know how I said I'd leave that bitch alive? I change my mind."

"I have to go. I figured that I would give you a heads up in what is happening."

"Thank you grandpapa." She snapped her phone shut, she was barely able to rein in her fury. Weren't the ones who did the wrong supposed to be the ones who were punished? Anna smirked, Cobra thought she had all the power in the universe, oh she would be proven oh so wrong.

Anna lloked back out at the bay, she heard a phone ring, she knew what would happen and smirked, "Your to arrest me, aren't you."

"Anna-" Anna chuckled, " I don't hold it against you, Cobra apparently poisoned your superiors. I'll come quietly."


End file.
